fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiss Hell
Reiss Hell (レース ヘルス Reisu Herusu) is one of the primary antagonists to the series. She is part of a labeled terrorist organization known as Shin Sekai Yori, and is the former partner to Ophelia Silmarillion within the groups pairings. Reiss is one of the stronger members of the group, which is why Ophellia specifically wanted to be partnered with her, hoping she could lure her into a fight. Reiss had a very specific form of Lost Magic called Ergo Proxy and this ability is also what keeps Ophelia in check, waiting for an opportunity. She is also the one who put Shin in a coma. Appearance Personality Reiss appears to be a very calm and matured individual. She shows signs of obsessive-compulsive disorder which she tends to disguise and use a pseudo-substitute to handle with it, as seen when she took up the investigation of Letra's murder. Relationships Shin Sekai Yori Letra Gepetto History Reiss was diagnosed when she was 7 with bipolar disorder at a psycheward after she had a severe manic episode. At first she tried to ignore it. But she couldn't, as voices kept ringing in her ears, nothing but screaching. As she cried, huddled up into a corner punching the bathroom wall. After finally accepting it, she started taking cognitive therapy, in an attempt to shift her thoughts the other way as well as taking specific medication. At some point she was approached by Constantinople to join Shin Sekai Yori, with the promise to "change the world for better or for worse." Synopsis Arcana City Arc Beginning of the Elections Investigation of Murder Following the death of Letra Gepetto at the Burginham Hotel by Rei and Akakios, she took up the investigation assigned to her by Constantinople Iliad, in which she went a long with Jungo. She stayed at it for weeks on end, even skipping meals and sleep, obsessed with finding the perpetrators. She had remembered spending long hours with Letra, and the fact he was no longer there, took a toll on her. She knew this was the price though and eventually all of them, including her would meet their end at some point as she searched empty hallways and the scene countless times. Someone though had chosen her to be his target as he followed her, breaking into her apartment and while she was in the shower going as far as writing "Awakening" onto her bathroom mirror before making a narrow escape. Traitor in the Midst When she discovered Ophelia was the culprit and betrayed the group they engaged in a short battle which she used Ergo Proxy on Ophelia and managed to escape. Blind Association She eventually comes deeply involved with Akakios, before either of them even know who they are. Once she learns of his involvement in Letra's death though she becomes enraged. The End of the Dream She is eventually lured into an abandoned building known as Block C where she is ambushed by the mysterious stalker who's revealed to be Aegis. Akakios finds her in time though alone on the back steps as she embraces Akakios in a hug as she dies, and as all disappears around her, she sees the monster with the white face again as he cradles her face closing in, as she floats away in shallow water, as she shuts her eyes forever... Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Advanced Intellect: She is able to quickly analyse situations and scenarios in an instant, even when engaged in combat. She was able to completely break down Rei's psychology in a matter of second, also seeing through any frail attempt to decieve her, her perception is incredible. She can deduce a causality brought on by one seemingly insignificant act into the future with ease. The only time she has been outsmarted is by Ophelia, she is ranked second in the group among the most intelligent, behind Constantinople/ Zezima. Major Battles * Trivia * When enunciated, Reiss Hell sounds like "Raise Hell". * Her character theme is Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka. Gallery Reiss and Jungo.png Reiss is daylight.jpg Reiss Vermillion Hell.jpg Reiss cries for the first time.jpg|Reiss cries for the first time in years Reiss hugs Akakios as she dies.jpg|Reiss hugs Akakios as she dies Reiss getting a check up.png Reiss investigating with Jungo.jpg|Reiss and Jungo investigating the scene where Letra died Reiss smiles at Akakios.jpg|Reiss smiles at Akakios Reiss and an unmasked Jungo.png|Reiss and an unmasked Jungo Reiss dreaming.jpg|Reiss' final dream Reiss sees all.jpg Reiss talking to Akakios.jpg Reiss and Jungo.jpg Reiss digusted.jpg Reiss smiling indefinitely.jpg|Reiss smiling... indefinitely. Reiss floating in a metaphorical river.jpg|Reiss floating in the metaphorical river Reiss Helllll.jpg Reiss saddened.jpg Reiss with Jungo.jpg